My Saviour, the Pirate
by bellezagotica
Summary: When their village is under attack, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyou meet a unique pirate.
1. The Raid

My Saviour, the Pirate

****

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own InuYasha or the others._

****

The horizon was painted with ribbons of violets, pinks, and blues. So beautiful… Most living beings would take time and gaze upon the wondrous sight. But, of course, Sango Takayama and Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi did nothing of the sort… Instead, all they insisted on doing was whine and complain about the things they didn't like and the things they were being forced to do. Of course, that's what you'd expect from two twelve year-olds and an eleven year-old.

"Mama — !" Sango cried as she poked at her dress and stamped her foot. Sango Takayama had long, gorgeous chestnut hair that bounced lively from its tightly wrapped ponytail. Her eyes flashed a bright hazel as she gazed upon the sea that lay spread out in front of her as she stood on the edge of the harbor. "Must I _wear_ this? I _hate_ it!"

"_Yes_, Sango — you _have_ to!" Mrs. Chikuma Takayama, a woman with curly brunette hair with brown eyes, responded sharply. "You're _going_ to wear it! It's beautiful! Besides, the only reason you hate it is because it is _too_ tight and it shows a little _too_ much for those silly boys to see. I'm sorry, but that was all they had. You know _very well_ that we don't have that much money, dear."

Sango huffed, and, gathering the draping bottom ends of her lavender dress, marched over to her friends, who happened to be twin sisters, although you could still tell the difference between the two.

"I can't believe we just _have_ to go to this stupid ball, anyways," she sighed dramatically. The two sisters nodded in agreement. "Here, here," the oldest one, Kikyou, spoke up.

Kikyou had long, straight ebony hair that she always let hang loosely. She had grayish eyes that were close to black and she kept flashing them in the direction of her mother. She also had a rather pale face which looked about the same color as her white dress that glittered with sparkles. Kikyou's younger sister, Kagome, though, had about the same length hair but it was exceptionally wavier than her older sister's and was wearing a sailor's dress that came right above her knee and wore knee-stockings and Mary-Jane's. She had shining green orbs and her face was always grinning happily, but today, it was instead glum and she frowned.

The girls all sighed simultaneously and walked over to the edge of the cobblestone street. Black iron fence lined the whole area of the street. Sango and Kikyou rested their heads on the top of the fencing line while Kagome tried to stand on tip-toe just to be able to peer out also, like her older friends. Err, make that older friend and older sister…

Sango looked over at little Kagome and pulled her up next to her. Kagome beamed and continued to gaze over the sight of the sea. "Why do we have to go to this, anyhow?" Kagome finally asked. Kikyou sighed and glowered over her younger sister. "Kagome, Mama has already told you this, like, fifty times- - -!" Sighing, she paused as she patted Kagome's head. "We're going to some _thing_ in honor of the governor's wedding. Then, there's going to be a ball afterwards —"

"Oh, joy. Oh, _rapture_," Sango mumbled sourly. Kikyou nodded and all the girls sighed again. "I wish we could just go on down to the sea…"

"Yeah, but instead, we've got to go to the stupid bloody governor's bloody wedding…" Kikyou drawled.

"…Why does Mommy make us do stuffs we don't like, Kikyou?" Kagome whimpered.

Kikyou sighed.

"I-I don't know, Kag. Just — be quiet, please?"

"…Okay, Kiki…" Kagome mumbled.

…

Silence.

"Girls! Time to go to the governor's wedding!" Mrs. Kadiri Higurashi, a woman with short black hair and green eyes like her younger daughter's, called suddenly.

"Oh, joy…Oh, rapture…Oh, ecstasy…" Sango repeated sourly.

"How boring is _this_ going to be…" Kikyou commented dryly.

"Mommy…I don't _want_ to go. _Please_ don't make me go…" Kagome pouted as she put on a sad face and her attempt was, nonetheless, _fruitless_.

"Oh, _Kagome!_ _Stop_ those _silly_ little attempts! You _know _they _never_ work! You're _going_ to the governor's wedding and the ball just like your sister and Sango!!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

"Yes, Mommy…" Kagome grumbled.

Sango and Kikyou walked behind their mothers and Kikyou and muttered to each other ideas of how they could get out from such a thing to go and watch the despicable governor, whom they hate very much, thank you, getting married to the sweetest young woman they could imagine! Kagome walked alongside her mother but decided to fall back with Sango and her sister.

As they came in view of a rather large chapel, Sango craned her head in the direction of the sea and saw a tiny figure dotting the horizon in the sunlight. She had to shield her eyes with a hand and as she tapped Kikyou and Kagome to show them the mysterious figure on the horizon, it was gone…

"Wha…But, I…" Sango whispered sadly as her mother prodded her inside the chapel. She tried to look back through the colored glass, but she lost view of it, seeing how a crowd suddenly came upon her. She winced as an aloof young boy with snowy-white hair followed by another boy with short, dark obsidian hair, stepped on her foot by mistake and Sango let out a short hiss. Stupid boy…

--

Sango slid into a pew in the very back of the chapel. She had convinced her mother to let Kikyou, Kagome, and her sit in the back while the mothers sat farther up ahead. She thought her mother wouldn't think anything of it and wouldn't be allowed, but her mother surprisingly agreed. Kagome swung her legs back and forth, being how short she was. She rested her head on Sango's shoulder as Kikyou glanced over.

"Kagome, you're sitting on me! I don't mind, but you're in a _really_ uncomfortable position for me!"

Kagome nodded at her sister and rearranged her seating. When Kikyou was satisfied, Kagome peered up and grinned at her beloved older sibling. She then linked her arms around Kikyou's and almost fell asleep. Kikyou hadn't realized Kagome finally fell asleep when a loud snoring filled her ears.

"ZzZzZzZzZz…"

"K-Kagome! Stop snoring! Mama's looking this way!" Kikyou whispered as she poked Kagome awake.

"Huh?! What? I didn't fall asleep, did I?" Kagome mumbled as she jerked awake.

Kikyou nodded solemnly.

"Oh, dang… Mama's gonna give us bloody hell at me for sleeping during the '_beloved governor's wedding_'…"

Kikyou and Sango stifled giggles of laughter.

The only reason they hated their governor was the time when Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome had been playing a game and ran into the governor's desk and knocked down a statue made to look like him. He got so angry he gripped Kikyou, who was the nearest, and tried to strangle her. How sweet of him to do that... The girls were only three and four! If it wasn't for Mrs. Takayama to come rushing in and to save Kikyou, well, Kagome wouldn't have had a sister... Stupid, idiotic governor...

"It's creepy; you know... that governor guy actually _liked_ you..." Sango shuddered as she muttered in Kikyou's ear. Kikyou was taken aback and cried out as the soon-to-become governor's wife walked up to her soon-to-be husband. The governor froze and glared at the back to see who it was, and found that it was Kikyou. His glare softened and he merely flicked away a lock of hair in his face.

The wedding took _forever_, it seemed. Finally, Sango and Kagome heard the final words from the priest.

"Naraku Yamaguchi, do you take Koharu as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"...I do." Naraku finally said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Koharu Uchida, do _you_ take Naraku as your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a moment of silence.

"......No." Koharu muttered as a look of sadness washed over her smooth, creamy face. The people sitting down in the pews gasped and a good many of them stood up. A few applauded to themselves. "I'm sorry, Naraku, but it just won't work out! I'm sorry, but I don't love you like you love me!"

And with that, Koharu ran off down the carpeted aisle, leaving a shocked Naraku standing there. He suddenly gazed down at the ground and, growling, tore his tuxedo to shreds. (He's wearing some shirt underneath, of course...Ew...) He suddenly shouted after the eloping Koharu, "Well, bloody good riddance!"

Naraku came storming down the aisle and stopped behind Kikyou, who was crouching behind Sango and Kagome in their seats, but she gave him a glare. Naraku hated her, but he loved her; he wanted to kill her, but he wanted to protect her. _Love is confusing, isn't it?_ He cupped Kikyou's small hand in his and whispered in her ear. As he finished, he stood up and left the chapel, leaving Kikyou there, wide-eyed and her jaw dropping open. Then she ran off to wash her hand from his horrible, disgusting ones.

When Kikyou returned from the washroom, Sango rose up and stood stunned in place, before asking, "What did he tell you...?" Kikyou shook her head and stuck out her tongue in disgust before answering.

"He said it _"didn't matter that I was ten or twenty years younger than him, his heart would still pine for me"_... Some junk like that, I dunno, wasn't paying attention to the bloody idiocy he spoke of. Can't believe he touched me..." Kikyou still rubbed off her hand. They were grimy from his... Sango heaved heavily and rubbed off Kikyou's hand with the handkerchief Kagome handed her.

"Kiki, sis, why does he say gross stuffs like that? Why does he love you?" asked Kagome very slowly.

"I don't know, Kag. I hate the filthy bastard! He can die right now for all I care! I'm glad Koharu left him like that! Clever woman, she is...That bloody bastard..."

"Aw... Sissy said a _naughty word_... Two times, too!" Kagome gasped.

"Oh, Kag, put an end to your babble, will ya?"

"Ohh..." Kagome pouted as she clenched her fists and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

"Kagome, come here for a minute please?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Mama, I don't _want_ to..." Kagome whined as she stomped her foot.

"Now, young lady, or there will be no desserts! Do you under_stand?_" Kagome gasped and hurried over swiftly.

"Need a sister? I have one open for adoption, if you'd like," Kikyou mumbled. "She's a brat, honestly."

"But, Kiki, you really shouldn't say anything. After all, she _is_ your sister, no matter _how_ much you like it... Besides, she's not all bad." Sango suggested with a grin. "And no, I'm fine being alone, thank you very much. I've grown used to it after Papa died in the bloody damn war about a year ago..." she added sadly. She wiped away a lone tear and then, trying to cheer herself up, exclaimed that they should go outside the chapel and gaze out on the sea that they adored.

Kikyou quickly agreed and they pulled Kagome outside, with much reluctance, afraid that mother would anger. Kikyou assured her with a curt response, "It'll be worth it, trust me," and hoisted Kagome over her shoulders. They walked along the cobblestone road and the twelve year-old girl put Kagome down on a bench by the fencing so she could look out over the sea, too. Sango's eyes glittered as they reflected off the sun's departure behind some purple-crested mountains. A small object suddenly appeared on the horizon again. This time, when Sango tapped Kikyou and Kagome on the shoulders, it didn't disappear. Only this time, it was much closer. Sango strained her eyes to see in the glaring sunlight with this mysterious vessel could be.

"What the hell _is _that, anyways?" Kikyou shrilled. Kagome leaned forward against the fence and kept staring at the vessel.

"Dunno, you got me," Sango answered. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a sinking feeling she knew what was that strange vessel. If only it was closer...

Finally, the vessel came closer into view. Its sails had several gashing rips across the ends of it, and the masts were wearing down, probably through hard weather. There was not a single soul on the deck, not even at the wheel, and a few rats scurried across the top deck, which looked like it would be above the captain's cabin. A lone black flag signaled to Sango what this vessel was... A _pirate ship_... But the question was- - -_where was the crew?_

The pirate ship came ashore and no sign of movement was occurring now. Kagome hid behind Kikyou's shoulders and kept gripping on her hair, her teeth chattering noisily. Kikyou's heart thumped rapidly, but tried to remain cool as she calmed her younger sibling with a few "It's okay, Kag... N-nothing's gonna happen to us... Nothing..." Sango, however, kept her eyes on the top deck. _Where was the crew?_ She repeated to herself over and over. The black flag with the symbol of a skull with two skeletons crossing over it planted itself in Sango's head. Her heart stopped as she heard a loud crashing noise. Then it occurred to her... Koharu's whereabouts. Was she safe?

"I wonder what we should do..." she muttered aloud, but received no response. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" her whisper quivered as she found Kikyou had taken Kagome back inside the chapel for safety and Sango thought somebody had just placed their hand on her shoulder... Sango craned her head around, expecting to see a toothless pirate grinning madly at her, surrounded by a horde of pirates. No one had touched her though. It was as if the wind could suddenly grip her whenever it pleased... Then something silvery-white caught her eye. She whirled her head around to find it, but it was gone in a flash as quickly as it appeared. That silvery thing strongly reminded her of that boy with the snowy-white hair that accidentally stepped on her foot.

--

As Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Takayama left the chapel with Kikyou and Kagome, (Sango giving them a cold stare that clearly told them "_Why'd you leave without me?"_) Mrs. Takayama suddenly gasped and held a shaking hand to her stomach. She then gasped in pain and winced, clutching onto the handle of the chapel door. She suddenly smiled and whispered to herself, "He's finally ready..."

"What? _Who's_ ready?" Sango exclaimed confusedly.

"He's ready to come... Oh, Kadiri, g-g-get...a doctor..."

"Chikuma, I-I think it'd be too late when they'd come..." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Oh, Sango, be a dear and call over that stagecoach..." Mrs. Takayama uttered softly.

"Yes, Mama," Sango waved the stagecoach over and she and Mrs. Higurashi heaved the laboring mother onto a seat. Kikyou and Kagome boarded on after them. Sango didn't know what was going on, although.

--

Chikuma Takayama lay in a hospital bed and bent her legs upward. Kadiri Higurashi laid more sheets over the woman and Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome all sat in separate chairs by the window in the hospital room. Sango had forgotten about the foot-stepping boy as she stared longingly at her mother. She had no clue what was going on! She couldn't be pregnant, could she? Papa was dead. How? But, then again, he only died a year ago...and the baby wasn't ready to be delivered until now...

Sango heard Mrs. Higurashi whisper in her mother's ear, "Your husband would've been very happy to see his new son..." Sango could see her mother smile faintly but then fell back onto the pillows and started moaning and gasping.

"IT—IT'S—COMING..." she grunted painfully as a doctor waited on the opposite side of the bed.

"Push," said the doctor.

"AAAAHHH!" Chikuma cried out as the baby was almost out. "Nnghh..."

"Just a little harder..."

"Mmph!" she finally cried out once more, and her cries were drowned out by her new baby son's bawling. "My baby boy..." she whispered. "My dear baby boy... Oh, Sotatatsu...you would've been so proud of your new son..._our_ son..." She held the baby in her arms and gazed lovingly. Sango had to clap a hand over her mouth during the delivery... Who said beauty couldn't have its ugly sides?? The baby hiccupped and reached toward his mother, who held him tenderly to her bosom to feed him. Just as the baby was satisfied, she slowly put him in her lap. He cooed and grabbed hold of her index finger. "What a strong little guy!" she exclaimed. Finally, he fell asleep and the doctor wrapped him in a blue blanket. As doing so, there was an explosion, followed by a loud BOOM. Everyone in the room froze as the walls came crashing down and the door was forced open. Sango gasped and stared at the doorway.

Standing there in the doorframe was a toothless pirate, grinning madly, and was surrounded by two other pirates. Kagome jumped into her mother's arms and Kikyou ran to a corner in the room. Sango wouldn't budge from where she was standing. The two pirates behind the one in front lunged at her and seized her arm. The other pirate walked over a few feet from her mother's bed and pulled out a weapon. Sango gasped and tears spilled from her eyes (Mrs. Higurashi seized her children and threw them out from the room).

"Mama...!" she sobbed. "Let go of me, you filthy, dirty pirate! Don't hurt my mother! Mama!"

The pirates holding Sango captive grinned and stared at Chikuma, who was holding the baby boy in her arms protectively. She had a horrified look on her face, and her skin had now turned a chalky-white. Her lips uttered incomprehensible words, but no sound came. The men holding Sango stepped back to the doorframe and watched as their fellow mate stepped closer to Chikuma and raised his revolver to the ceiling and shot at a few of the rafters. A few shouts were heard from outside. That was the signal. The hospital had now been set to fire... The rafters soon caught fire and began to crash down.

"MAMA! MAMA!!" she cried hysterically, trying fiercely to get from the men's grip on her. She bowed her head as tear drops fell and hit the floor. "Please don't hurt her...please don't hurt her..."

"Aw, the lassie is beggin' us. 'at should we do, eh?" one of the pirates chuckled. Sango felt like punching him as hard as she could, but seeing as how she couldn't... Bloody, damn pirates...

"Summat to do, eh? Well, I say, nothin'!" the second said. He then put on a high voice and mimicked Sango. "'Oh, _please_, sir. Don't hurt, mummy! No, not mummy! Oh, boo-hoo!'"

Sango started to burst into tears. The rafters were falling and one of them fell right over her mother's bed. Sango stood in shock. She then shrieked, "MAMA! MAMA, NO!!! DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY BASTARDS! KILLING MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! IF I EVER GET OUT FROM HERE, I'LL—"

"—Kick me with your itsy, bitsy feet? Oh, I'm so scared. What should we do with the whelp--" the second mocked.

"—Putting her down could be a start," a voice interrupted.

"What the bloody hell...?"

"Huh...?" Sango muttered, faint with the chaos. She was soon blinded by her tears. Now, _both_ her parents were dead. Dead._ Dead_. Dead as they'll ever be... All she could make out was a blurry figure of the snowy-white haired boy with golden orbs. He was wearing an old worn red bandanna over his head and was wearing a white shirt that was torn in places; the left sleeve had been torn off; a black vest over it with dark long pants and black boots. "That's...that boy..." she whispered.

"InuYasha, what are _you_ doing here?!" the pirate with the gun shouted. InuYasha shrugged and lunged at him and knocked the man to his feet.

"Bein' all by myself on the ship is kinda boring, wouldn't you say?" InuYasha smirked before knocking the man out with the butt of his sword. "Now, let go of the girl, mates, and I won't hurt you,"

"We-we'll _tell_ the cap'ain about 'is!" the two men stammered.

"Tell me... How can the captain _hear_ you if you're not there...hmm?"

"...Uh, hmm. He's got a good point there, yeh know..."

"So let me show you how by doing this." InuYasha slashed at them, but stopped as the blade almost cut Sango. "You low things, hidin' behin' a simple _girl_... That's really low, man..." He knocked out one of the men across the head with his bare fist and the other just fainted onto the floor. "Well...that was easier than I thought..." InuYasha thought aloud to himself, before realizing Sango was staring at him through teary eyes. InuYasha blushed and turned his head. He then sheathed his sword back into place and stared her hard in the face. "You okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Y-yes, a little faint, you know, from all the shock...only..." Sango suddenly gasped. "Mother!"

Sango ran over to her mother's bed and tried to get to her, but InuYasha pulled on her to stay back. He growled as he tried to pull her away, "Girl, I just saved your life! This hospital is burning and you better get out of it _now!_" Sango just pulled away from him and looked through the rafters. It was plainly clear to see that she would no longer see her mother anymore. Her mother's sheets were now burned to a crisp and the poor woman had been crushed by the weight. Only...

Sango suddenly heard a bawling noise come from her mother's bed.

"The baby!" Sango exclaimed. She leaned forward gingerly, afraid of the flames surrounding her and brought the baby close to her face. The baby continued to cry.

"Chikuma!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed as she slumped in a corner. "She's gone...I just stood by and watched her getting crushed by the rafters...Chikuma..."

"Mrs. Higurashi! You better get out of here, find Kagome and Kikyou outside! You better find them, what about pirates capturing them??" Sango yelled over the shouting outside the building. Kadiri Higurashi suddenly froze and burst out the door screaming, "Kagome! Kikyou! Where are you?!"

Sango suddenly turned with the baby in her arms and was going to say thank you to InuYasha. But she couldn't find him. "Hey," a voice said. "I'm here — in the corner," Sango saw InuYasha waiting in the corner by a doorway. "C'mon, you'd better get outta here, I'll take you!"

Sango ran over to InuYasha and he snatched a hand that wasn't holding the baby and stormed down the spiraling staircase until the finally reached outside. The sun looked reddish with all the fire burning in the hospital. Just as they stepped outside, another huge burning rafter crashed where they once stood. Sango sighed, relieved.

"Thanks, InuYasha..." she said, but found he was no where in sight. "InuYasha?"

She looked around her and saw nothing but emptiness, despite the burning building. She saw the pirate ship departing in the horizon and muttered those four words, "My saviour, the pirate..."

Sango turned around when she heard Mrs. Higurashi calling her name and the girl hurried over with the baby, while thinking to herself, _'Mama's always liked the name Kohaku...That's what I'll name her baby —_ _Kohaku.'_ "It's okay, Kohaku, everything is going to be all right," she whispered in his ear as he sucked on her finger.

Kagome sat on a bench, huddled over herself. She was terrified of the pirate raid. Kikyou, although, seemed nonchalant, as if nothing happened. She then walked over to Sango and muttered in her ear, "I saw that white-haired boy, InuYasha,"

"Yeah, I know. He's the one that saved me..." Sango mumbled back. The two girls gazed back at the harboring sea and saw that the ship had disappeared from sight. "My saviour...the pirate..." she whispered again.

- - -

_So...how was that for a first chapter? Pretty long, eh? I wasn't intending for it to be that lengthy, but...it turned out better than I expected, really. I might shorten the rest of the chapters, too, because it would probably take me FOREVER to type the rest of the story if each chapter was 20 pages! I had a lot of fun typing this out, and I started crying when I wrote the part about Sango's dear mother Chikuma dying in the fire. Now Sango's all alone. I was so upset with myself, but then again, this IS angst, I suppose...But just wait and see! She goes to live with Kagome and her mother, you know. I hope everyone likes this!_

_-Lady Sango 7_


	2. Home Sweet Home?

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 2:

Home Sweet Home?

Sango's New Home at the Higurashi's.

_Disclaimer: Same as last time and all the other numerous times I've said it in my stories. I don't own them. Them as in InuYasha and the group. But you know that already._

Sango sat hunched over Kohaku, her new baby brother, as she sat on a bench. He suckled on her index finger and she glanced at Kagome watching intently beside her. She tilted her head upward at the eleven year-old. She offered Kohaku over to Kagome.

"…You wanna hold him, Kags?" Sango asked her friend's younger sister. _Kags_ or _Kag_ was Sango's pet name for Kagome. Kagome's face brightened a little and she took Kohaku from Sango's arm and cradled him. The chestnut-haired girl stood up and strode over to Mrs. Higurashi, who was talking to Kikyou; her eyes were red and puffy. She heard Sango approaching and turned to her.

"Sango, now that your…_mother_…is…well, you know…" her hoarse voice trailed away and sniveled loudly as she dabbed at her eyes. "…You'll be living with us now. You're now part of the family… And Kohaku, too, of course." She added quickly and took Kohaku from Kagome's arms, who willingly let go of him. He was squirming a lot and it was a relief on her arms.

As they rounded the curb, they came up to a tall, extravagant building that was the Higurashi residence. Sango stared in awe. She knew her friends were rich, but not _this _rich! She wondered to herself if there were any butlers... She's _always_ wanted a butler. Mrs. Higurashi stepped up and fitted the tiny key into the lock and jerked it to the right.

It made a _click_ and it unlocked. The door swung open on its hinges and gave Sango clear view of the inside hallway. The girl's jaw dropped and she gazed in splendor. She would've given anything to live here sooner! Even if it's just a hallway, it was much prettier and classier than hers!

And sure enough, there was indeed a butler, who was standing by the doorway. He bowed to Mrs. Higurashi and then noticed Sango. He raised an eyebrow, but bowed to her, too, making her feel welcome in her new home. Kohaku began to whimper, as it started to darken outside; it was now evening.

* * *

Sango now lay sprawled across Kikyou's bed and Kagome sat cross-legged next to her. Kikyou was showering in the bathing room and Sango felt like there was nothing to do, but concentrate on not recalling the previous incident this afternoon. _I will not think about the pirates…I will not think about _InuYasha…a little voice in her head echoed mysteriously.

The door creaked open slowly and Kikyou stood in the doorway. Sango glanced at her. The girl was only wearing a white bathrobe with her name embroidered prettily across it in gold stitching. Her head was wet and bedraggled, and her straight ebony hair was even darker. Her face looked flushed; steam still continued to creep out as silent as little kittens' feet. She mumbled a quick _"hi" _and waltzed over to her cherry-wood dresser and pulled out a black nightgown and slipped it on quickly.

"Kagome! It's time you should be getting ready for bed!" Mrs. Higurashi's mother called from down the staircase. Kagome groaned and scuffled outside her sister's bedroom and entered her own room. Sango arose from the bed and said softly that she, too, was going to take a shower.

--

Sango slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. She closed the sliding door and turned on the shower to warm. Immediately, the water spurted out into little sprinkles all rushing out at once. Soon her waist-length hair was drenched with water and she scrubbed at her scalp with lavender shampoo and lathered it. Her fingers slipped through the silky-like hair and she stood in the shower, still as a statue, and the foam ran down her arms and legs. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander about.

A mental image of InuYasha slipped into mind and she smiled warmly.

"InuYasha…thank you so much for saving me…" she sighed deeply and gazed out the window that revealed a very dark navy blue sky with bright, sparkling stars. "If only you could hear me, though…"

She turned off the water knob and, opening the door, wrapped a green towel around her and dressed for bed.

--

Mrs. Higurashi said goodnight and shut the door and walked over to Kagome's room to say goodnight as well.

Sango was sleeping in Kikyou's room, since she had a trundle bed—which has a second bed underneath that rolls out and raised up higher—and lay in the darkness. There was no light that came in the room, the curtains were shut tight and the lights in the hallway disappeared.

Light snores could be heard on the opposite side of the room, indicating that Kikyou had been victim of sleep.

But it wasn't that easy for Sango to fall asleep. Sure, she felt safe here in her friends' house, but it wasn't the same safety she felt in her own home, when she wouldn't have known or even thought about pirates. At least, not until this afternoon.

It was decided.

Sango would awake early at dawn and venture out by herself, in search of her home. The only question: _was her home still standing like Kagome and Kikyou's? _Or…did the pirates burn it down, too? Sango had a sinking feeling deep down in her stomach.

* * *

Sango glanced around the corner of the Higurashi mansion and seeing no live being on the streets, dashed out from the corner. She deeply inhaled the fresh, crisp morning air, mixed with the salty smell of the sea. Yes, it was nice to live by the ocean.

Sango had been too distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't realized her feet carried her over to the town square. She looked around confused and decided to head over to the black iron railing and gaze out at the large body of water, her sea.

Sango rested her head on the railing and watched the waves crash against the cliff she stood on, and listened to the roar of the waves and the whistle of the wind in her ears. Running footsteps replaced the whistling wind and she turned around quickly and saw two figures running away from her. Sango followed suit.

The young girl looked around and realized she had lost who she had been following. She gasped as she felt hands grasp around her shoulders and she was thrusted around and gazed up into two dark, misty eyes... What had Sango _done?_

_- - -_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Boring chapter, huh? Well, I already have a little bit of the next chapter planned out. Oh. Notice the key words: little_ and _bit_. Please review.


	3. The Charming Pirate

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 3:

The Charming Pirate

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha©._

Sango cringed in the strong hands that held her and she struggled violently. She was not going to sit here as some person held her against her will without putting up a fight! She continued to struggle and when she realized it was no use, she opened one eye slowly. Her vision was blurry, so she opened the other eye.

Gazing down at her was a boy her age, fourteen years of age, with dark, misty eyes and a charming smile. He had short obsidian hair pulled back in a small ponytail. His skin was a sort of tan and as he smiled, pearly-white teeth gleamed prettily. _He's handsome_...a tiny voice said in the girl's head. Sango shook that thought and angrily said to herself mentally that she would not fall for some boy such as him.

Sango looked at him again.

The boy grinned.

_Okay_... Sango said to herself. _Maybe he's decent enough_..._but I shall certainly _not_ fall in love with him!_

Little did Sango know that she indeed _would_ fall in love with this charming young fellow.

"Hello there. Sorry to startle you, my friend and I." the boy said. He gestured behind him as a second figure stepped out. Sango couldn't believe it._ 'No_...she told herself. _'No, it—it _can't _be!'_ It was. The snowy-white hair and the amber eyes gave it all away. This boy was friends with InuYasha (thirteen ½ years old).

"_InuYasha?_" Sango asked, disbelievingly. InuYasha's face dropped.

"It's...it's you!" he gasped.

"You two know each other?" the other boy questioned with a flat tone.

Sango pulled out of the boy's grasp and hugged InuYasha, who flushed in embarrassment.

"I wanted to tell you thank you, but you had already left! Say...why aren't you with your crew?" Sango chirped.

"They left me. Those bastards..." InuYasha scowled. "But, well, since you know me already and I know you...well, not your name."

"I'm Sango."

"Right, I knew that." InuYasha said. He jabbed his thumb towards the dark-haired boy. "This is Miroku."

Miroku grinned boyishly and held out his hand. Sango accepted it, hesitantly, and didn't realize what was going on when she felt a hand where it shouldn't be...

"PERVERT!" The chestnut-haired girl screamed and threw Miroku over her shoulder.

"Damn, you're strong..." InuYasha mumbled as he watched with wide eyes. He inspected Miroku as he bent down. "You knocked him out unconscious!"

Sango grinned nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, he was asking for it..." she murmured timidly. InuYasha shook his hands.

"No, no, no! Don't feel bad! He's well known for that! He _needed_ to be taught a lesson! And you sure did teach him one."

"Well, uh, okay?"

* * *

Sango sat beside Miroku, who had just come to, and InuYasha at the harbour and theys talked for hours. She never found out the reason why they were out this early and the two boys never found out why Sango was out this early. Sango happened to glance at the town square clock and gasped. It said 9:00 AM and the morning mass had begun. It was a Sunday and Mrs. Higurashi always woke up this early for church!

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'll see you later! I've gotta get back home!" _Home._ That word would never seem the same. _Home_...Sango was going to look for her home and she had gotten so caught up with Miroku and InuYasha she forgot about it and the time! _'No matter_... she thought. _'I can always look later! I just hope I can get back without being noticed I was gone!'_

--

As the door creaked open, a young girl's face poked around the corner. She dashed up the stairs quietly and entered Kikyou's room. Kikyou was still asleep. Sango sighed in relief. Mrs. Higurashi must've decided not to wake her up, since she had a terrible day yesterday. The girl clambered into bed—she still had her pajamas on, she hadn't realized she walked around town square and talked to InuYasha and Miroku with her pajamas on; it was a good thing that they hadn't said anything—and fell asleep instantly. She was very, very exhausted and it was quite relaxing to be back in bed.

--

"Knock, knock..." a sing-song voice rang through the door. Mrs. Higurashi had decided 11:00 'o clock was late enough for Sango to wake up at. She snuck a glance to the opposite side and saw that Kikyou was gone. She must've gotten up for church, Sango reminded herself. She heard Mrs. Higurashi depart from the door and she decided to finally get out of bed, even though it was tempting to stay in it, for it was very chilly in the room.

--

Sango sat in the kitchen at a round cherry-wood table and silently ate her breakfast—biscuits with jam and sausages on the side—as she watched Kagome run away from Kikyou, who was fuming at Kagome and held a soaking wet bra in her hands. Sango decided she didn't want to get mixed up in their own mess. They were sisters; they should handle it like other sisters do.

"KAGOME! I am going to _kill_ you! Ohh, when I get my hands on you, you little brat..." Kikyou hissed.

"Kikyou, don't chase your sister around the house, you're bound to break something, dear."

"Mother!" Kikyou scowled and rolled her eyes.

Moments later, Kagome apologized to Kikyou for soaking her undergarments.

Sango snickered under her breath. What a busy morning this had been...

* * *

A black-haired boy glanced around the corner and swiftly hid back behind it. He must be careful, the boy thought. His people weren't very welcomed here in this town... He turned and walked along the corner and found another boy with snowy-white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears sitting next to a garbage can and a rat raced beside the black-haired boy's feet. He jumped. Rats weren't his favorite animals...

"InuYasha," Miroku started. "What are we going to do now? After all, where to go? Our crew just abandoned us and left on the ship. I can hardly imagine what the captain will do." He shuddered as he tried to imagine it.

"Feh, who gives a damn anyway? Screw the captain for all I care!" InuYasha scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Miroku sighed.

"Whatever you say, InuYasha..."

He had an empty sort of feeling. It felt as if something was missing from his life. Just one more thing to complete his happiness. But what was it? Could it be that he missed the sight of his beloved Sango? _'Wait a minute,' _he thought. My _beloved Sango? She's not even interested in me nor is she mine to begin with. Am I really starting to develop newfound feelings for her?'_

The boy's head turned to the sea and he stared out at it in awe. The sea somehow reminded him of Sango. You can never tell what the sea can do nor can you control it. That's how Sango was. That was something he admired in her dearly. _'I wonder...do I really _love _Sango?' _And that last question stayed in his thoughts for a long while.

- - -

_GRRRRRRR! I am so ticked off at QuickEdit! It kept eating my punctuation marks! EVIL! It doesn't let me use asterisks, underscores, squiggly-lines, and now my apostrophes!! I hate it!! _sighs _I think it just hates me. Anyways, I know who the captain is! And I might say who it is or give a hint in the next chapter, and if not the next chapter, then it'll be soon enough. Anyways, please review. _


	4. The Devious Captain

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 4:

The Devious Captain

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha©._

Footsteps sounded across a wooden floor and heads swiveled around to see the person.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Voices hushed in anxiety and everyone nearby hurriedly returned to their business. They all cowered under his sight. No one dare back-talk him or disobey him or anything of the sort. If that should happen, there would be consequences. Ones that stayed with you _forever_.

"Jiro!" his voice rang clearly like a crystal bell, but it was not to be mistaken for someone of kind nature. It was to be feared and respected. The man called upon cringed and bowed unworthily underneath his Lord's nose and was glared at with cold eyes. "Where are the two young boys that traveled with us during the raid?"

Jiro gulped. He feared this would happen sometime soon enough.

Jiro had a pale face, being a Caucasion, dark black hair, and warm brown eyes.

"I, uh, well, sir, they, erm, I think...they were...left behind..." he mumbled and his hoarse voice trailed away as the wind silenced his last words.

"Speak up, Jiro. Your fellow crew mates cannot hear you when you mumble." His gaze lay transfixed on the man cowering below him. "You do not want to displease your Lord Sesshoumaru..."

Of course, he was speaking—in terms of third person—of himself, the might Lord Sesshoumaru, these unworthy scalawags' sea captain. He was, indeed, most displeased.

"The two boys were left behind! They could not keep up with us!" Jiro shouted with cowardice.

"Hmph. A likely story." Sesshoumaru sneered. "Jiro, do you like the sea?"

"...Yes, sir." Jiro didn't know where this was going, or what this had to do with their conversation.

"Do you think it refreshing?"

"...Y-yes?"

"Do you like _sharks_...Jiro?"

"...N-n-no, sir... They're very vile creatures, most unpleasant."

"Oh. I see." Sesshoumaru answered and gazed at his claws. "Neither do I. That's something we have in common. But...there's something that's troubling me. There is one thing that you and I are to do differently."

"What is that, sir, may I ask?" Jiro asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"That _you_ will get to swim with the sharks...and _I_ won't." Sesshoumaru stared at horrified Jiro with a malicious grin. "Ta ta for now."

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru, please, I beg of you! I-I-I have a _family!_"

"Well, your family won't be seeing you anymore. Good bye, Jiro." Sesshoumaru turned his back on Jiro and snapped his fingers. Immediately, two men came out and grabbed opposite sides of Jiro and heaved him up in the air. He was whimpering and flailing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he cried out to Sesshoumaru for mercy.

SPLASH!

"SESSHOUMARU! DAMN YOU, BASTARD!" Jiro roared in anger and he splashed around in the water as Sesshoumaru ordered his ship to set sail. He turned around and saw a fin slicing through the water's surface, gaining speed as it approached him. His eyes widened in fear and he shrieked. Unconsciously his hand balled up into a fist and he punched at the water, hitting the shark in the nose. Luckily for Jiro, the shark decided not to mess with him and swam off.

"You were lucky, Jiro! But dusk is arriving and _sharks like the night_..."

Sesshoumaru turned to his crew.

"Men, be like Jiro and you end up like Jiro—out in the sea with the sharks! If you listen to me and do as I say, you will not end up with a fate like his. Hear me out, men."

"But sir! What will we do about Miroku and your brother, InuYasha—"

Sesshoumaru glared at the man, Hiroshi.

"InuYasha is but merely my half-brother." He let out a deep breath. "We shall return for them in the night."

* * *

Miroku let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the sea. Sango's sea. He plucked a forget-me-not and picked at its petals, mumbling, "She loves me; she loves me not." The last petal he picked—"She loves me!"—flew out of his hands by a big gust of wind and spiraled downwards into the depths of the sea. The boy heard barking and bothered not to look. It was just the seals lying on the beach and on the rocks, barking loudly. It gave him a headache.

"InuYasha," he called to no one. InuYasha sat in deep thought, his back turned to his friend. "What will we do? We have no where to go—we're practically wanted men, being pirates. And since our crew and Captain Sesshoumaru left us—"

"Will you shut _up?!_ You've been whining ever since they left us and since Sango's gone home! Do you not have an _off-switch or something?! _I mean, hell! Is that all you can do, whine-whine-whine?" The hanyou turned and looked into his friend's face, which was full of anxiety, sadness, and confusion. InuYasha's cold-hard stare lightened up and he playfully punched Miroku's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, I guess I just kinda miss the crew, too...except for Sesshoumaru. That lowly half-brother of mine can rot in hell. See if I ever care! ...Wait a minute...do you hear that??" InuYasha jumped to his feet and helped Miroku up. The hanyou's ears flicked back and forth as he listened intently. "It sounds like...girls giggling!"

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly. He ran past InuYasha with full speed and came out on the cobblestone road. Sure enough, he saw Sango walking down the road, holding Kagome's hand. Miroku sighed solemnly, a perverted grin appearing on his face as he stared dreamily at the girl. His eyes were half-lidded as he gazed on in splendor. "InuYasha, it's Sango!"

"I can see that, Miroku." InuYasha sighed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. When it came to spotting women, Miroku was the best at it out of the two. InuYasha didn't have time for women. Besides, even if he did, they'd come crawling up to him, and not him in that debasing position.

"Miroku??" Sango exclaimed disbelievingly.

Only a matter of time later...

"PERVERT!"

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!_

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark..." Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Leave it to Miroku to humiliate himself in front of a girl. Feh, more like feel a girl." InuYasha scoffed.

"Well, he should be waking up in about...three...two...one..." Sango crossed her arms and stared down upon Miroku.

"Uh, my fault?" Miroku whimpered as he finally came to.

"_Yes_, actually..." Sango and InuYasha growled in unison. Sango grinned at InuYasha, who blushed for a moment and then glared back at his friend on the ground. The hanyou held out a helping hand to Miroku.

Miroku stared out along the horizon and snuck a glance at Sango. She too was staring out at the horizon only...she was crying? Miroku, horrified to know that Sango was crying, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Sango was blushing all the while, her tears feeling cold on her hot cheeks.

"Sango, why are you crying?" Miroku asked sympathetically, a tint of wariness noticeable in his tone.

Sango muffled into his chest incoherent words.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, brushing his fingers along her wet, silky cheek. Sango tingled under his gentle touch.

"I was-was just thinking about my-my mo—mother was all..." Sango replied, trying not to catch Miroku's eye, but turned out unsuccessful. He had taken his hand and placed it under her chin and tilted her face up at him so he could clearly see her beautiful, tear-stricken face.

"What happened to your mother...Sango?" he whispered.

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango suddenly cried, burying herself into Miroku's chest. "She was killed in-in-in...THE PIRATE RAID!"

Miroku's heart stopped. He felt very, very appalled right now.

"I'm sorry, Sango..." he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and she giggled once but caught herself. "I truly am..." Before she had time to register what was happening, he was coming on her and his lips brushed like feather tips against her cheek, placing butterfly kisses on it.

"Miroku...I..." she blushed at him and seemingly couldn't find her words.

"Shh... It's okay, Sango..." he quieted her and held her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Sango continued to blush—her face was on fire now—"And it is hard for me to know that one so beautiful like you must suffer like this. I promise, whatever happens, I will always look after you...no matter what." He smiled sincerely at her and she gratefully nodded. Sango smiled back and gave him a peck on the nose.

"You are so wonderful, Miroku..."

Miroku grinned at her and pulled her into another warming embrace.

'_I know, Sango, and so are you...' _he thought to himself. _'I love you, Sango.'_

- - -

_Yay, Sango and Miroku waffiness! I so happy! Did everyone like the chapter? I sure did! It was probably the fluffiest out of all the other angsty ones. Heh... Anyways, please leave a review for me by clicking that little _Go _button down at the bottom left corner! Please? Thanks, peoples! I love you all! _

_And I also love _

_S.O.V.S._

♥♥♥♥♥

_although he doesn't know it._


	5. A Quenching Thirst For Too Long

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 5:

A Quenching Thirst For Too Long

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot...which is mine..._

InuYasha glanced at the younger girl standing next to him. She was on her tiptoes and staring strangely at her friend hugging some strange boy. She covered her eyes when Sango kissed Miroku. Kagome then looked up at InuYasha and gave him a questioning look.

"Why do they kiss like that? It's _disgusting!_" she mumbled.

InuYasha nodded.

"Amen to that," he murmured.

"C'mon, let's go..." Kagome sighed and grabbed hold of InuYasha's hand, forcefully leading him to the edge of the cliff, which surprised InuYasha, although he allowed himself to be pulled away. Nothing sickened him more than people kissing. Or making love, which was worse, in his case.

Kagome sat down and InuYasha warily watched her, in case she should fall. But she didn't, and she let her legs dangle below her. The waves crashed against the cliff. Kagome sighed at the sound of it and closed her eyes, and wide grin gracing her lips. InuYasha just sat and stared at Kagome in a curious way. This...this young girl...she was so different from all the other little girls...and so was Sango...but this girl, she showed no fear of him and freely took his hand and dragged him over to the cliff. Sango might've done the same, and she might have not.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started. The hanyou glanced at her. "I knew that was your name. I heard that boy, Miroku, calling you that." she paused to think. "It's a neat name, to me, I think..."

"**_HELP!!_**" a voice cried out and was drowned out by the roaring of the sea.

Sango and Miroku looked over at the edge of the cliff, horrified expressions on their faces. They ran over to InuYasha and Kagome—Miroku secretly taking Sango's hand in his own and receiving a sharp smack—and the group peered down at the water's surface. A man was struggling to keep himself up above the waves, only to no use. A smaller wave crashed down on him.

He cried out again.

"Holy shit." InuYasha exclaimed. "Miroku, that's Jiro! What the hell would he be doing out here?!"

"JIRO!" Miroku yelled out at the man in the water.

He sighed in relief. His fellow crewmate climbed onto a rock—fortunately—and was coughing up mouthfuls of salt water. He collapsed on his refuge and looked up as he heard his name. Up, up he could see Sesshoumaru's little half-brother and his best friend. The Caucasian waved.

--

Jiro gasped as he stood on dry land. He bent over and kissed the ground he was standing on.

"Jiro, why the heck were you down _there?_" InuYasha asked as he crossed his arms. Jiro looked up with wide, fearful eyes, reminded of... He gulped.

"Your—your brother...he..._he_...!" Jiro choked on more salt water and spit it out, wiping his mouth with the back of his torn sleeve. "_He threw me overboard!_" he sobbed, his face hidden behind his hands.

"That bastard! I'll make him pay!" InuYasha growled, glaring at the horizon as if it were its own fault.

Jiro was a close friend of InuYasha's and Miroku's.

How _dare_ Sesshoumaru to throw Jiro overboard...he shall pay. Oh, he shall _pay!_

--

"Forward, men!" a masculine voice hissed over the loud noise of waves crashing and the wind screeching in their ears. "We must make it before dawn!" The man (or more like, demon) that the voice belonged to stared out in the darkness at the surrounding sea. "My brother, whether I like it or not, is out there and we must return for him..." Sesshoumaru glared at his crew. "We must get him. Tonight." He whispered.

He walked back into his cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked over to a fancy-looking cot and fell upon it, his face turned to the wall.

"...Um, Lord Sesshoumaru?" a tiny female's voice croaked, breaking the silence. "May I offer you a glass of wine...?"

Sesshoumaru rolled over on his side and took the glass of wine from the servant girl that offered it to him. Her name was Rin. She had shoulder-length raven hair that was pulled up into a small pigtail at the top of her head. She had beaming brown eyes and was wearing a torn dress that strongly resembled a rag.

'_I really must get that girl something more suitable to wear...'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He gulped the sparkling red wine down in one gulp. He had a quenching thirst for something red...something that reminded him of blood. Oh, it had been too long since he had the taste of blood. He shook his head. No. He swore to himself that he would not drink blood again. No. He mustn't. "Thank you, Rin... You may go now."

Rin let a tiny sad sigh escape and she turned to the door.

"Wait."

Rin averted her eyes to the captain and her eyes smiled warmly. Her own captain was offering her a warm cotton coat for her, only a servant girl, to wear! She took it gratefully and bowed, chirping, "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru! I will surely wear it on this cold night! Good night, my Lord!"

The door closed.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

One good deed done...but that will not mean that this will be a custom.

Tonight, they will strike the village once more and come back with treasures valuable to him. Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself, a mischievious smirk appearing his delicate face and he settled down for the night. Soon, he should be awakened for the attack.

_It's been too long..._

_- - -_

_I would've update sooner, but my internet was down. Oh well. Hope you like the chapter! I really liked it! Although, I sort of don't know where I'm going, and yet, I sort of _do...


	6. The Ravenous Demon Side

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 6:

The Ravenous Demon Side

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot...which is mine..._

Knock—knock—knock.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? We have arrived..." Rin spoke quietly as she opened the cabin door to Sesshoumaru's room. He lay sprawled across his bed. His hair was a mess from rolling around in his sleep; he had drool on his cheek. Rin giggled and quietly walked over to him. She sat on the bedside and watched his chest rise and fall as sharp breaths escaped through his chapped lips. He was mumbling to himself.

"Blood...I need...blood...I'm so...thirsty...I need..._blood_..."

Rin stared at him with a horrified expression. Her beloved captain was having a nightmare! Rin violently shook him awake.

"Wake up, Lord Sesshoumaru, wake up!" she cried and his eyes shot open, a ravenous glint in his golden orbs.

"The drink of blood from a mortal human..." he murmured; then he snapped out of his reverie.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are scaring me!" Rin shuddered as she held onto the coat he gave her earlier.

The ravenous look disappeared in his eyes as if a cloud moved away from them. He blinked and saw her trembling. He held out a clawed hand. Rin squeaked.

"Rin...what is the matter?" he asked.

Rin moaned and slowly shook her head.

Sesshoumaru stood up and started to walk towards her. Rin stumbled backwards, breathing deeply and fear was written across her face.

"No! Stay away! You will drink my blood! I wish to live! I am still young, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she dropped to her knees, tears collecting in her eyes. "Have mercy on me..." she whimpered.

"Rin, I do not wish to drink your blood..." he said with a worried tone as he pulled her into his arms.

Her scent invited his demon side and his eyes took on the ravenous appearance.

_'No! I will not! I must fight it! I will not drink Rin's blood! It is too precious...'_ he thought and he returned to normal.

His hand stroked her back and she stopped trembling. She smiled against his neck and wiped away her tears.

"I was so afraid, Lord Sesshoumaru, that you were becoming a demon. I'm very glad that you aren't." Sesshoumaru nodded and his face grimaced as he looked away. Rin obviously didn't know he was trying to hide his demon side. Best she didn't find out about it...

--

_Blood. I need blood. I am so thirsty._

Sango frowned as the group led Jiro over to a café so he could have something to re-nourish his health. _Why _did she think that? But...she _didn't _think that... That was odd, she told herself, very odd. She shook the thoughts away and smiled at Miroku. He looked like he was starting to worry about her.

Sango asked InuYasha to take Kagome home, and he did, reluctantly. He pulled her onto his back and he ran off to the Higurashi mansion.

Jiro sat at a table with Sango and Miroku, stirred his coffee, and gulped it down thirstily.

Twenty minutes later, InuYasha returned.

It was pitch black out now and the café had been closed for a while, except for the sitting area outside. There was a chilling wind that came from the sea and Sango shivered, wishing she too had gotten something warm to drink, something she could share with Miroku...

"Ohh," Sango mumbled as Miroku took off his coat and wrapped it around Sango. He grinned at her and she mouthed the words _thank you _to him. She smiled and was lost in his pools of violet.

Jiro and InuYasha were in the background talking between themselves, but their conversation was drowned out as Sango continued to stare at Miroku, who was now staring back at her. She blushed and looked away.

Sango stood at the railing and stared out at the ocean.

She was confused. Confused and lost, also unsure. The girl didn't know what she was feeling, or experiencing. She had never had feelings for a boy before. Not until Miroku came along. Were these feelings just nothing true or were they real? Sango never knew true love. Because she had no mother now, she felt uncomfortable at the thought of asking Kagome and Kikyou's mother. She shivered and turned around as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She felt a warm body come on her and push itself against her.

Miroku looked down at her and Sango felt her cheeks burning like inferno.

"Miroku...it's so _hard_..."

Miroku's eyes widened and a perverted grin appeared on his face.

"Sango, I never knew you were like that—" he laughed.

"I miss my mother...it's hard living without her..." Miroku stopped laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Sango, I really am—"

"—I know, Miroku, I know you are. It's just that—"

**BOOM!**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sango exclaimed. She and Miroku peered out over the horizon and saw a pirate ship firing cannons at the village. InuYasha and Jiro joined the couple.

_'It's our ship...'_ Miroku thought questioningly.

The village was in trouble.

- - -

_Yea, I know, it was a little_ wrong _at that last part with Miroku... That sick-minded, lecherous Miroku...but I needed something a _little humorous _in this chapter! XD Anyways, hope you like it! I have very, very important stuff planned out for the story! Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that... Uhh, you all forgot what I said! Uhh...BYE!_


	7. Sesshoumaru's Captives

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 7:

The Second Raid

Sesshoumaru's Captives

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, because everything in that category respectively belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san, as seeing how she made him and the others up herself._

"Why is Sesshoumaru ordering an attack on the village?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but he better not, or he _will_ regret it!" InuYasha growled.

_'I hope Kagome is alright and safe at home...' _Sango thought and her stomach sank. _"At home" _didn't sound right to her. It would _never be_ _"at home" _anymore. Sango shook the thoughts from her head and stole a glance at Miroku. He was staring back at her. Sango blushed and looked away, as if she was flustered. "What are we going to do? We can't just sit here while the ship is bombing us!"

Miroku looked grim. "He'll keep ordering attacks on your village until we return to him."

"Yeah, the bastard's come back for us..." InuYasha agreed.

Sango screamed as a cannon ball landed right past them. Miroku, startled, swept Sango up off her feet and into his arms. He grinned embarrassedly as she stared at him hard. She pointed her finger down and he let her back on her feet, laughing softly.

"Screw this! The idiot's trying to get us back and he's gonna end up _killing us!_" InuYasha yelled and he kept fingering the sheathed sword at his waist.

Miroku's stomach suddenly sank and he hurriedly gazed up at the sky. He sighed in relief. It was not a full moon. Very lucky for the hanyou. He then remembered that the full moon won't be for another few days or so...again, very lucky for him.

InuYasha, being a half-demon, would change into a mortal human whenever there would be a full moon in the sky. He would be vulnerable to anything until the break of dawn, when he regained his hanyou form again.

InuYasha looked back and saw that Jiro was gone. He fled at the scene, terrified to realize that Sesshoumaru discovered he was alive. InuYasha scowled. _'Why did humans have to be so friggin'_ scared? he thought angrily.

_**BOOM!**_

Another cannon ball shot out and impaled through a large building. A woman shrieked and ran out from the building, holding a child close to her chest. A man soon followed after her and the family disappeared down an alley.

"Sango, stay close to me." Miroku muttered and reached for her hand and found she was gone. InuYasha prodded him and showed him that their ship had landed and the crew was making their way up the cliff. The two boys took off running to find Sango.

--

Sango ducked as another cannon ball shot passed her, and she continued to run down the cobblestone street. She pulled Miroku's coat closer to her chest and made her way through the village. A house she passed by lay in ruins and was burnt to the ground. Sango stopped and so did her heart. It was her house... Sango knelt by what was left of it and picked up a remnant of the house. Sango cried. Then something that gleamed caught her eye and she glanced at it. The girl gasped. Her family portrait! It survived! She grasped it close to her and stared back at her mother and father smiling at her. Sango smiled back at them.

She stood up and sprinted down to the Higurashi mansion.

Gasping for air, Sango came to the entrance of her friends' home. She threw the door open and yelled for somebody. No one answered. She tried again. Still she received no response. The house felt dead. Sango scowled and dashed up the stairs, coming into the all-too familiar hallway and burst open Kagome's door.

Sango stopped in her tracks, horrified.

The room was in rubble; the legs of Kagome's bed broke and the bed lay on its side; a large hole was in her wall. Worst of all...

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome lay in a heap in the corner of her room. Pieces of her ceiling lay on top of her and she was covered in ashes. She wasn't showing any signs of breathing. Sango feared for the worst.

"KIKYOU! KIKYOU, WHERE ARE YOU?" she called and looked for Kikyou. Her door was open and no one was in there. Sango re-entered Kagome's bedroom and bent over Kagome's still body. She stared hard at her arm—it was sprained and her leg was broken. Sango felt tears spilling over her eyes and they rained on Kagome's skin.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and moaned.

Sango sighed in relief and kissed her friend on the forehead.

"Oh, thank God you're alive, Kagome-chan! Do you know where Kikyou is?" Kagome nodded and pointed out the hole in her wall. Sango glanced out and saw the girl was pointing at the pirate ship. "Oh no... God, please let her be alive!" Sango left the room with Kagome in her arms. She was racing out the mansion and bumped into InuYasha. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha took Kagome from Sango and draped her over his back. Checking she was secure, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango sprinted away. As they rounded the corner, two pirates came and set many of the houses on fire.

Sango was coughing as she struggled to keep up with the boys. Miroku came to her aid and lifted her up on his back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and he continued on after InuYasha.

"Kikyou's gone! Kagome told me that pirates took her back to your ship!" Sango said breathlessly and InuYasha nodded. The group rested in an alleyway and hid behind crates as they watched several more pirates come by.

"Are you okay to walk now, Sango?" Miroku asked as InuYasha made sure it was safe for them to leave. She nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to go look for Kagome's mom, so I'll meet you guys soon!" Sango mumbled as she went opposite from them. InuYasha nodded and so did Miroku, although he had a sinking feeling in his heart. He didn't think it was a good idea, and that something would happen to her. Miroku shook it off and faltered a smile and she departed.

--

Sango shivered in the night and searched for Mrs. Higurashi, although to no use.

_'Where _are _you, Mrs. Higurashi?' _she thought anxiously and sighed. _'Maybe I should sit down...I'm feeling pretty tired...'_ She sat down behind a bench, out of view from most passerby. The young girl, tired and frustrated, held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She had a bad migraine and it made her head pound. She was about to drift off when a deep voice sounded in her ears.

"Hello, lassie..."

Sango stared up and screamed.

She dove out of the way as the pirate lunged at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she growled and kicked him in his shin, knocking him to the ground. Another jumped at her and she ducked low as he flew through the air and landed face-first on the concrete. It took about three men to hold Sango still and they carried her away, down the cliff, and into a tiny boat, with which they rowed her over to the ship, where she met her fate.

--

Miroku was getting worried. It had been too long since Sango left. He happened to look down below the cliff when he heard Sango cry out his name. He saw three pirates hauling her away and stuffing her into a boat. He stumbled onto his feet and, grabbing InuYasha by the collar of his shirt—Kagome still clinging to his back—looked for a quick way down the cliff.

Miroku felt his feet touch the sand of the beach. He watched helplessly as Sango was rowed away, trying her best to get free of their grip and she cursed at them, punching one of the men in the nose. The boy growled.

"DAMN!" he cursed and punched the nearest thing, which happened to be InuYasha's nose, but he luckily missed it by a millimeter. InuYasha glared at Miroku, who didn't care. All he could think about was his Sango. Yes, it was his Sango. When it came to times like this, he self-consciously claimed her as his. (She wouldn't mind, though; of course she wouldn't admit that.) "We've _got _to go after her! I can't just sit around; having the knowledge she's being taken to Sesshoumaru! There _must _be some way..."

His eyes drifted to a discarded canoe laying a few yards off. The boy grinned and ran over to it, dragging InuYasha with him.

Miroku stood at the bow—well; the front of the canoe as InuYasha rowed them forward, grumbling as they went. Kagome smiled and ooh-ed and ah-ed at the black sea. Sure, she had seen it from up high, but never right on it! Miroku embraced her and continued to stare at the black vessel in front of him. He would have his revenge on Sesshoumaru for taking Sango from him.

_Blood. I need blood. I am so thirsty..._

- - -

_Now you're all probably wondering why it keeps saying – _Blood. I need blood. I am so thirsty... – _Well, it all has to do with the plot. Trust me. It will be very surprising when you all find out. I have the next chapter already planned out. Hope this chapter was suspenseful enough for you!_


	8. The Ceremony

My Saviour, the Pirates

Chapter 8:

The Ceremony

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything InuYasha-wise, or "The Season of Passage" by Christopher Pike, where I got an idea to use things in the story that started with a _'v'_. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. You should read it. It's really awesome, the best book I've ever read so far! :D _

Sango stepped on board the ship, and saw many faces peering back at her. Her heart sunk. This is awful, she told herself. How was she going to get out of here? Her heart skipped a beat as she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Sango!"

Sango looked and saw Kikyou, struggling against the grasp of two pirates—grinning stupidly at her. She stared sadly and was then shoved forward and Sango fell on her face.

"Now, Haru, no need to be brutal to our _"guests"_, right?" she heard a man's voice ring like bells. The girl peeked through her bangs to see what he looked like. Well, she said to herself, he doesn't seem like someone to be feared. But she was wrong. _Oh,_ was she wrong... "After all, I need them for my—err, _our _ceremony..." He gave a fake smile to Sango who was picking herself up.

"_Ceremony?_ What _kind_ of ceremony?" Sango and Kikyou asked in unison.

Sesshoumaru smirked at them, responding with a simple statement. "It's a special ceremony. I wouldn't want to give away the _surprise_, now would I?" Sango gave a confused look to Kikyou, who looked just as baffled. Sango had a feeling she didn't want to find out what the ceremony was.

--

"Damn it, InuYasha! Can't you row any faster?!" Miroku cried. "We're almost there! You could pick up the pace a little!"

"You know, Miroku, you could try doing this yourself..." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"I will, in fact!" Miroku boasted and knocked InuYasha out of his seat, took the oars, and paddled like a maniac. Kagome gripped tightly on the sides of the canoe as InuYasha stared wide-eyed at his friend. From the looks of this kid, you wouldn't expect him to be able to row so quickly against the ocean's current.

--

Sango was shoved forward by one of the men and quickly caught Kikyou as she stumbled forward. Kikyou smiled gratefully at Sango, who nodded in response, giving the girl a quick embrace. The two girls then stared up front where Sesshoumaru awaited them. He smirked prettily at Sango and Kikyou. "Now, men."

Instantly, two men came up and bound the girls' arms. Sango struggled to free herself and kicked one of the men in the gut. He fell hard with a loud crash. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I was hoping you would be more cooperative. Oh well. I can fix that." His pearly white teeth gleamed as his lip curled over them. Sango heard the clanking of chains and found them wrapped and wound around her wrists and ankles; the links were attached to the wall of the room. There was no escape. "Now, _darlings_," he exaggerated the word too much, "let's continue on, shan't we?" There was that grin again. "I'll start with _you_."

Kikyou whimpered as he selected her. Making sure her chains were secure around her, he beckoned her toward the front where he stood. The men urged her forward, and one slapped her on the butt. She cursed at him and stomped on his foot; he cried out in pain. She stood next to him, still as a statue; her head was up high indignantly with pride, and although Sango could clearly tell she was frightened as hell, it was not noticeable to the others, nor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised out his hand and a bottle of wine was placed in his hand. He gripped it and his nails dug into the surface, leaving scratches on the glass bottle. He pulled out the cork with his mouth and spit it out. The brim placed on his lower lip, the captain gulped down the red liquid and sighed with pleasure after his drink. Sango glanced outside. There was Mars shining brightly outside. Suddenly, appearing from behind the clouds was a full moon. She gasped and confused. There wasn't a full moon before! How could this be?! _Maybe...just maybe..._Mars _might have something to do with this sudden full moon. Or better yet...Sesshoumaru... Or maybe nothing has to do with this? Could it?_

--

Miroku stared with his jaw open as Mars shone brightly and coming out from behind the clouds was...

"A full moon?!" he asked aloud. "InuYasha!"

"No! Damn it!" InuYasha hissed and his snowy-white hair disappeared as if it was washed away and his hair was a dark black. His dog ears were gone and so were his claws. "What the hell?! This makes no sense!"

"I know...something's not right."

--

'_Something's not right...' _Sango thought. There was no possible way this could happen. The moon goes from whatever state it is and change into a full moon in one night? She jumped, startled, as Sesshoumaru's voice rang out, "Let the ceremony begin!" He held the bottle to Kikyou and told her to drink it.

"No." Kikyou refused.

"Drink it."

"No." she repeated.

"_Drink it._" Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"No..." Sango whispered as she watched Sesshoumaru tilt the bottle and the liquid poured into Kikyou's mouth. Immediately, she spit it out and sprayed Sesshoumaru in the face with it. He howled in anger and grabbed the front of her blouse, lifting her up from the floor.

Even though it was a little amount, Kikyou had accidentally drunk some of the "wine".

Sesshoumaru could tell, how he did, no one knew.

"I will not wait any longer! I can't! _We _can't!" Sesshoumaru roared.

'We? _Who's we? I don't know of anyone else...' _Sango thought anxiously. She froze as Sesshoumaru cut a tiny part of Kikyou's throat. Blood dribbled out and he threw himself forward and licked it like it was a delicacy. Kikyou shrieked. "KIKYOU! GET AWAY FROM HER, VAMPIRE!" Sesshoumaru froze. He glared at her, his claws flexed, and he inched closer and closer to her.

"Vampire, you call me?" He was soon right next to her. "How did you know? Better yet, how did you find out?" he whispered, eyes narrowed to slits.

"You mean...you _are _a vampire?!" Sango gasped.

"Well, not necessarily... You see, long ago, I was a ruler of the Western Lands. I still am, to this day, although I am rarely over there, seeing how I live on the sea. Long ago, as I was in my lands, it was a night just like this—Mars was shining brightly, and the moon full.

"I was walking out in the forest. I know very well that in stories, vampires were described as fast creatures. They can travel far distances in the blink of an eye. Of course, I didn't believe in those stories. Nobody did. No one ever saw vampires, so they didn't believe in them. I had no clue that vampires existed.

"Then suddenly the wind changed and I could smell a difference. There was a decaying body scent that was approaching at a quick speed. I prepared myself, but it surprised me from attacking in front. I expected it to be from behind. I felt two fangs piercing into my throat and I could feel the blood. It drank my blood and then took out a vile. It held the vile up to my neck and let the blood pour in. Then it forced me to drink it.

"Still to this day, I am plagued from the vampire that ambushed me. So I now have this ceremony I discovered about, and I will be free from the curse of the vampire."

Sango bravely spoke up. "What happens? I mean, when you are freed from the vampire, what will happen?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "After I drink the blood of a human that isn't plagued by a vampire, the vampire's spirit will leave my body and perish. Or, chances are that it will survive and enter another body. And the person the spirit enters will either have to do the ceremony and the same thing will happen, or...that person will have to be destroyed." He leaned over and licked Kikyou's blood again.

"What's with the wine, then?" Sango asked.

"Tradition. I just felt like it. Wine's good. Tasty." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru backed away from Kikyou and stood still as the room began to freeze. Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back into his head. Suddenly, the vampire's spirit stepped out from Sesshoumaru.

'_Please let it perish, please let it perish...' _Sango prayed and closed her eyes.

The vampire spirit opened its blood-red eyes and glared at everyone. The room suddenly blackened and Sango couldn't see anything. She heard Kikyou's cry and the room lightened again. Sango's heart dropped. The vampire spirit decided to live on in Kikyou's body. Sango felt as if she was going to be sick and clutched her stomach.

"I'm free!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Sango glared at him and turned to Kikyou. Her eyes turned red and the room began to feel cold again. She stepped towards Sango. Kikyou grinned, revealing two pointy vampire fangs.

"Hello, Sango." It said.

Sango screamed.

- - -

_You liked the chapter, yes? I'm evil! I left you at a cliffie! :3 I just got the idea to use vampires in this story from after finishing "The Season of Passage"—an awesome book in my opinion, if you ask me. :D I already know what's going to happen and all, so hopefully I won't get writer's block. HOPEFULLY!! XP Anyways, hope the chapter was suspenseful enough for you! Oh, Miroku will be in more of the next chapter. You'll see. :P Bye byez!_


	9. Touch of A Vampire

My Saviour, the Pirate

Chapter 9:

Touch of a Vampire

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and its characters, nor do I own vampires. _

"Get _away _from me!" Sango growled and tried to run away, but thanks to her chains, she couldn't move an inch. _'Damn it! I'm stuck!' _she thought and tugged at the links. No use. They wouldn't budge. Kikyou was on Sango now; the girl chained to the wall could feel its breath now, and it was horrible. Kikyou smelled...dead. No, not Kikyou, she couldn't even call that...that _thing_ her friend's name, even though it used her body. It opened its mouth; saliva oozed off its fangs, which were gleaming white and tipped with blood. The vampire leaned over...

"SANGO!"

Something or some_one_ dove and shoved the vampire aside. The creature tumbled and rolled and hit its head on a chest, knocking it out temporarily. Whoever knocked it over, he stood up and hugged Sango. Miroku had come and saved her! He hugged her tighter and tears streamed down his cheeks, his face pale from fear.

"Oh God, Sango, I'm so glad you're alive! I was afraid it was going to kill you!" he sobbed into her chest. She wrapped her chained hands around his neck and stroked his hair to sooth him. "I'm gonna kill that goddamn vampire with my bare hands! If it tries to even _bite_ you, I'll—"

"—It's Kikyou. She was turned into a—a...vampire." Sango interrupted him. "I don't know if we can save her. She looks dead and smells of it, too. She has no chance.

"Vampires can only be destroyed with a wooden stake. They don't like fire or crosses that much, but we don't have anything like that."

Miroku broke off the table leg and grinned at Sango.

"Now, we have a stake—" Miroku choked his last word as the vampire awakened and held a death grip on him. He raised his foot and brought it down forcefully on the creature, which hissed loudly in pain and he rushed over to Sango, who had snatched the stake from Miroku.

_Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's crew, with much cowardice, fled from the room as "Kikyou" attacked Sango. Sesshoumaru, not in fear, for nothing shall scare him, took no part with the vampire and left to his cabin, retiring for the night._

_Outside the ship, InuYasha stayed with Kagome, since he was in his human form. It was also ideal for him to stay with Kagome, in case she should get into trouble. She was safer with him than with Sango and Miroku._

"The stake needs to be sharpened! How will we do that?" Sango asked quickly, eyeing the vampire closing in on them, very, very slowly. Miroku looked around and found a conveniently placed rock and grabbed it. He rubbed it against the tip of the stake quickly and embers flew outward and landed onto the creature's face. It shrieked and held its face in pain.

"There!" Miroku exclaimed, and held up the stake, which now had a dangerously sharp point. As he held it up triumphantly, a sharp blow fell upon him and he was thrown across the room. Sango cried out to Miroku, who had a large bruise on his forehead and temple. She fell on her knees, cursing to the vampire.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell, you monster! You're killing my friend (Kikyou) and you harm those whom I love! I will make you pay!" She then remembered her chains and froze. _'As soon as I get out of these chains! That devil's going to kill me! I'm easy prey for it! Oh damn this. Damn this all! If it wasn't for that stupid Sesshoumaru guy, we wouldn't even be here! Ugh. Damn him.' _she thought worriedly.

The vampire crawled closer to Sango and was grinning, its fangs gleaming brightly still. The smell was getting worse and decayed more by the minute. Its eyes glazed hungrily, with a mysterious vicious appearance. The creature pounced and Sango braced herself, prepared for her fateful end. It was closer; Sango could feel it almost on top of her, almost sinking its teeth into her neck and drink her blood... She closed her eyes.

"Die, bitch!" She opened an eye and saw the vampire standing frozen still, a look of terror and pain mixed across its face. Miroku had come to in just enough time and impaled the vampire through the stomach with the wooden stake. The creature fell to the floor and struggled to pull the weapon out from its abdomen. The vampire spirit began to slowly die away and Kikyou returned. She looked from Sango to Miroku and back to Sango. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she let them fall. She began to sob.

"Oh, Sango!" she choked, for she was losing much blood, "I'm so sorry! I 've killed you! Oh, God... I love you so much, Sango! You're like a sister to me! And Kagome... Kagome! Where's my baby sister? I have to tell her I love her and that I'm..." her voice trailed away and her eyes stared up at Sango. Kikyou was dead.

Sango held her friend's limp body in her arms and buried her face in the girl's blouse. Her back heaved up and down as she took deep breaths. Sango would never see Kikyou ever again. Miroku touched her shoulder and Sango put Kikyou down carefully, and pulled the stake out of her stomach. _'There,'_ she thought to herself, _'now she shall truly be at peace.' _

As Miroku walked Sango outside on deck, they were surprised to find that all the crew had vanished, seeing as they had no other boats and crouched in the bow of the boat was the body of...

"SESSHOUMARU?!" Sango gasped.

Sesshoumaru lay crouched over and two tiny teeth marks were embedded in his throat. They were fresh and dripped with blood. The vampire had not forgotten Sesshoumaru and decided to make him remember the creature with a little "token". Sango frowned and slowly walked away, holding hands with Miroku.

--

Sango rocked Kagome back and forth as they stood on the Cliffside. She didn't want to, but she had to let the eleven year-old know of her sister's death. Kagome was taking it very badly. She should though. She's only eleven and lost her beloved sister. Gone forever...

InuYasha, surprisingly, wanted to take over for Sango and scooped Kagome up in his arms and turned his back on the group as he comforted her. He had turned back into his normal state. They never did find out the real reason why the moon had changed, but they felt it had something to do with the vampire.

--

Kadiri Higurashi sobbed quietly into a flowery handkerchief as they sat in the chapel at Kikyou's funeral. The authorities retrieved her body and returned her to Mrs. Higurashi so she could have a proper burial.

After the funeral, Sango sat by herself at the café with Miroku, who was holding her hands in his own. Mrs. Higurashi sat in Kagome's bedroom and the two cried each other to sleep. InuYasha followed her home and did his fair share of comforting Kagome as well—Mrs. Higurashi did not try and dissuade him, surprisingly; she could see that her daughter was growing closer to him, as did Kikyou.

Miroku did his best to comfort Sango over the loss of her close friend and succeeded. In return of his kindness, he received a full kiss on the lips. Her kiss was like a brush of angels' wings. He sat with a silly grin as she giggled at him. She teased him and said if he wanted her, he had to catch her. He did, in the end, after chasing her block after block.

He caught her as they reached a part of town, a very small park, and leapt on her in the grass as they rolled down the hill and ended up touching noses as they halted to a stop. She stroked his cheek and gazed into his violet eyes and sighed. "I love you," she said to him and he responded back to her, "I love you, too," and she embraced him, burying her face in his hair and inhaled his earthy scent.

"Hey, Sango," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she whispered back, grinning at him and poked him in the chest.

"No more vampires!" he exclaimed, still in a whisper.

"Yes...gone for good..." she smiled.

_No more vampires._

_- - -_

_I _had _to! I had to have the deaths of Kikyou and Sesshoumaru in the story. It filled it better. It's been done. I was very sorry to know Kikyou, a favorite character of mine - besides Sango and Miroku - had to die. She was overtaken by the vampire anyways! She died with honor though! _sigh _Oh well. No, this is not the end of the story. I've still got to write the epilogue..._


	10. Epilogue

My Saviour, the Pirate

Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters or vampires, but I do own this plot. :D_

_A/N: WOOT! I just found out I have _Microsoft Picture It!_ on my computer, so now I can color my pictures and customize stuff now instead of using cruddy old _Paint!_ LoL_

"And then, using his last ounce of strength, he thrust the stake through the vampire's stomach with all his might, and the vampire was killed. He's a hero, _my _hero." Sango said to twelve year-old Kohaku as they lay in the grass with Miroku. Also, after Sesshoumaru had died, there was no one left to watch over Rin, so Sango and Miroku adopted her. It had been twelve years since, and Rin was now nineteen; Sango was twenty-four; Miroku at twenty-six; Kohaku at age twelve, a pre-teen.

Miroku proposed to Sango when she was fifteen and he was seventeen. They were married at the chapel where Koharu abandoned Naraku on the altar in the spring. Kagome and her mother attended, of course; she was now fourteen.

"Wow, so there really were vampires??" Kohaku asked excitedly, getting that all-too-familiar glint in his eyes. Sango nodded solemnly and pulled Kohaku into a tight embrace.

"Yes, I didn't believe in them, and neither did Miroku, but once we saw one, we believed. I think we'll almost believe in anything now!" Sango admittedly shyly. Kohaku laughed and agreed also. Miroku ruffled his hair and stood up, and took off running as Kohaku bounded off after him. Sango sighed and fell back onto the grass, extending her arms and stretching her legs.

It was fall now, and she could smell the fresh scent of the leaves, and all the trees had changed colours. It was very pretty, what with all the different shades of reds, oranges, yellows and all. She could hear Kohaku laughing as Miroku had him pinned to the ground, tickling him. Sango smiled and admired the diamond wedding ring on her finger. It sparkled as the sun shone on it, casting different colours everywhere.

The young woman stood up and walked over to the railing and looked out at the harbour. It seemed like it was only yesterday...

"Sango!" she heard someone call her voice. She knew who it was immediately. She turned around and gave a quick hug to nineteen year-old Rin.

"I see to it that you had a nice time with Haru?" she asked and fluffed Rin's hair. The young teenage girl blushed and nodded.

"I like him, San-san, he's nice." She admitted shyly. San-san was her nickname for Sango. She blinked and turned around and waved to a tall, tan boy with sandy-blonde hair with bright blue eyes. It was obviously Haru. He waved back to her and walked off down the street. Rin watched after him for a long time—Sango studied her and smiled as Rin, completely embarrassed, flushed and turned away from the young woman.

"It's alright, Rin, I'm not laughing at you. It's totally normal to like a boy, and I am one to know." She embraced Rin and stroked her hair. "Now you run along and I'll see you soon, back at the house."

Over the years, Sango wanted to rebuild her old home where she lived with her mother and—once long, long ago—her father. As she began to reconstruct it, Miroku helped her and InuYasha. Together, all three of them had re-established her new and improved home. Right away, Miroku and Sango went and had a family. Well...okay, so not yet, but they did adopt Rin and raised Kohaku by themselves.

InuYasha proposed to Kagome shortly afterward, and the two were married in the winter. They've been happily married throughout these years. And so have Sango and Miroku. They had important issues on their minds, by the way...the issues must be discussed before the decision is made and brought out.

As Sango entered her home—Rin watching Kohaku upstairs—she found Miroku sitting with an empty seat left for her. It was time to finally discuss the issues. He patted the area next to him seductively and she pranced over and plopped down on it as it bounced up and down, settling finally. He moved to put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, so that her head lay on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Miroku...are you—do you—" she whispered unsurely, knowing that Rin had very good ears and so did Kohaku, and she did not want to let her children hear their private conversations not suitable for young children. Although Rin was not a young child.

"—Want to have a baby?" Miroku finished for her, leaving a questioning tone hanging in the air between them. It was so quiet that it was ringing, if that were even possible. Sango nodded solemnly and pressed her lips full on him. He was surprised at first at her sudden outburst but closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her back, and shoved his tongue against her lips, begging for her mouth to open and their tongues could entangle each other and leave them with a pleasurable sensation.

Sango ran her fingers through his hair continued to pull herself closer to him. Oh Lord, it was so wonderful, this feeling. Sango fell off the couch as she heard Rin choke and dash from the scene. She was completely embarrassed and ashamed to have let her (adopted) daughter see such things like...well..._this._

Sango stubbornly crossed her arms and blushed, not speaking all the while.

Miroku, too, did not make a sound.

"Maybe we should let the kid thing wait?" he croaked and Sango stared at him, fiercely nodding her head. "Rin's going to be scarred for life, love." He sighed, mortified.

Sango arose and walked over to the door as the letters came around at this time. She searched through the parchment envelopes, tossing them to the floor, and shrieked as she came to a flowery letter and anxiously opened it in a hurry, her eyes running across in a flurry.

"KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE HAVING A BABY!" she exclaimed excitedly. "She's having a baby shower this week!"

Miroku, in the other room, was grinning from ear to ear lecherously. He knew someday his friend would finally beat around the bush and love a girl and have a baby.

"I know what you're thinking, Miroku!" Sango growled as she approached him, pointing a finger at him and jabbed it on the tip of his nose. As the grin slipped on his face, Sango burst out laughing and hugged him. "Aw, you know I love you," she pecked him on the cheek and walked up the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth. Miroku stared after her and caressed his cheek lovingly.

* * *

As the day came for the baby shower, Sango nervously walked down a hallway, carrying a delicately wrapped pink package complete with a neatly wrapped ribbon. Kagome was now twenty-three years old and ready to have a baby. Sango wanted a child, too, and soon she would get one.

Taking a deep breath, she turned a shiny doorknob and the door swung open.

"SANGO!"

"KAGOME!"

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LOOK GREAT!"

"YOU DO, TOO!"

The two friends embraced tightly, the gift getting mangled in between, and they stepped away as Sango shyly offered the present.

"Thanks, Sango, you're the best!" Kagome grinned at Sango as she opened the gift and squealed in delight. "Oh! You _shouldn't _have!"

"But I _have._" Sango remarked tauntingly.

Kagome revealed a pair of two tiny baby shoes with blue and pink lacings. With it was a miniature statue of a mother holding her baby to her chest and it gleamed proudly in the light. Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes and down her cheeks and she kissed Sango on the forehead. "I love you so much, Sango, you're the best friend a girl could ever have!" she cried.

"You're welcome, Kagome, I'm really glad you like it. I thought it'd be perfect for the occasion." Sango replied modestly.

"Yes, it is perfect, isn't it?"

--

"C'mon, Kagome! Push! PUSH!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" Kagome screeched at him.

The doctor nudged him away and picked up the baby and cut the umbilical cord.

Sango smiled at Kagome, who looked a mess. Her hair was flying everywhere and she had circles under her eyes. She embraced Kagome and noticed her gift to the younger woman was sitting on the table beside them. She smiled.

"Congratulations, you two," she chirped and Miroku playfully elbowed InuYasha in the ribs, who blushed.

* * *

"C'mon, it's almost here!" a man exclaims excitedly.

"Easy does it, now... Almost... Just a little more..." An exhausted sigh. "It's a boy."

"A beautiful boy." The father added.

The babe was placed in the mother's arms and she embraced him lovingly.

"I love him." Sango whispered and kissed Miroku, then the baby's soft pink head. "He looks just like you..." she paused. "And he has my eyes."

Miroku sighed, exhausted, though not as clearly exhausted as Sango, or the doctor, who was breathing heavily as he sat on a swivel chair.

A door opened and in came Kagome and InuYasha. She held the tiny hand of little Inutaisho, their new son, at age three. He had snowy-white hair just like his father, and the eyes of his mother. He was a hanyou, just like InuYasha, and ran up to Sango's bed, peering at the pair of brown eyes.

"Oh, Sango-chan! I'm so happy for you! Now our boys can grow up together and become best friends!" Kagome chirped and hugged around Sango's neck tenderly.

"Hey, uh, Miroku..." InuYasha started nervously. "Con_gratulations _on your son..." he murmured. Miroku grinned at InuYasha.

"Thanks."

--

A week after Sango giving birth to one week year-old Matsu, Miroku brought her home and the boy. He opened the door and helped Sango, who limped in and was holding the baby tightly in her arms.

"Kohaku!" she exclaimed.

"Rin!" Miroku called.

"I'm _home!_"

A flurry of feet sounded and Kohaku appeared at the foot of the stairs, and Rin showed up moments after him, although having a more graceful appearance than he. Her eyes lit up as she saw Matsu. She squealed and ran up and stroked his head. He was already growing black fuzz that resembled Miroku's hair. Kohaku hugged Sango's waist and she stroked his head.

"I missed you two. Come. Meet your new brother, Matsu."

_-Owari_

...11/07/04...

_- - - - - - - -_

_Yes, it is finally over. Sad, isn't it? I wanted to make it longer, but I thought that would be a great way how to end the story where she tells Kohaku and Rin to meet Matsu, yes? Plus, I was sort of experiencing writer's block. That's always helpful... Anyways, I hoped everyone enjoyed the epilogue and my story! That's all for now! _"My Saviour, the Pirate" _is complete!_

_-Lady Sango 7_


End file.
